choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Heist: Monaco)
Your Character in The Heist: Monaco is the main protagonist in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book. Although his/her default name is "Lee", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality As a criminal, it is shown that you don't care about breaking the law given that you feel that your "marks" deserve it. It is mentioned that you have a code against killing and only steal from people who can afford it. The majority of your targets appear to be other criminals such as crime bosses and corrupt businessmen. As Sonia puts it, you are the ringleader of your crew, the glue that holds them all together. Ansel calls you the mastermind, as your crew follows your plans. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 1: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? * Chapter 8: Grift Happens * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) * Chapter 16: Do You Think We Were Done Here? Relationships Rye Rye is one of your potential love interests. He is also your childhood friend, who you've been hustling with since the fifth grade. When you were children, you both made plans to become mast criminals together and get rich enough to move Rye's mom out of Reno. Eris Huang Eris is one of your potential love interests. Tillie Marshall Tillie is one of your potential love interests. Fabien Ahmad Fabien is one of your potential love interests. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair THM Face.jpg|Face THM Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices THM Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits THM Alternate Male MC in Urban Rider Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Urban Rider' Outfit THM Alternate Male MC In Stylish in Red Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Stylish In Red' Outfit THM Alternate Male MC in Trailblazer Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Trailblazer' Outfit THM Alternate Male MC in Bombs Away Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Bombs Away' Outfit THM Male MC Floral Shirt.png|Male MC in 'Off The Grid' Outfit THM Alternate Male MC in Off The Grid Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Off The Grid' Outfit THM Female MC Swimsuit.png|Female MC Swimsuit THM Reporter Disguise.jpg|Reporter Disguise THM Alternate Male MC in Headliner Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Headliner' Outfit THM Stealth Outfit.jpg|Stealth Outfit THM Alternate Male MC in Stealth Mode Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Stealth Mode' Outfit THM Card Game.jpg|Card Game THM Alternate Male MC in High Roller Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'High Roller' Outfit THM Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade Ball THM Alternate Male MC in Phantom of the Gala Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Phantom of the Gala' Outfit THM Race.jpg|Race Outfit THM Alternate Male MC in Fast Lane Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Fast Lane' Outfit THM Female MC Lingerie.jpg|Female MC in Lingerie THM Male MC Underwear.jpg|Male MC in Underwear THM Alternate Male MC in Underwear.jpg|Alternate Male MC in Underwear THM Royal Wedding.jpg|Royal Wedding THM Alternate Male MC in Emerald Evening Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Emerald Evening' Outfit THM Alternate Male MC in Basic Black Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Basic Black' Outfit THM Male MC Shirtless.jpg|Male MC Shirtless Miscellaneous OneVersionofTheCrewinTHMonaco.jpg|Version 1 of MC's Crew in TH:Monaco ProofthatitsTHMonacoMaleMContheCover.jpg|Proof that it's Male MC on the cover The_Heist_Monaco_Official.jpg|A version of male MC w/ Sonia on the cover Trivia *A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of The Heist: Monaco. *Your Character is the first protagonist in the Choices franchise to be a criminal. *The default surname Lee is of English origin and means "clearing" or "meadows". *It's mentioned in Chapter 1, that even though you went underground three years ago, you are still on the FBI's Most Wanted list. ** One of the jobs you are famous for was the Geneva Job where you knocked out the mainframe security and swapped out all the files. *The Crown Jewels of this heist are worth 200 million euros. *Rye mentions to you in Chapter 3, that he and you have been put in jail more than once, the first time was in Reno. *If you buy the premium outfit in Chapter 14, you tell the guard that you're wearing an Ana De Luca original. *The trick you pull on Ansel in the end (throwing him the decoy bag while your Thief has the actual bag of jewels) is called a Pig in a Poke, according to Niles. *If you unlock the good ending, you, Rye and Eris run an international organization of thieves with your headquarters based in the Carribean. **A future potential target is Cordonia's Royal jewels. Apparently, there is discord happening amongst the royalty and they may not notice the jewels missing. **Another future potential target is Eros of which top secret blueprints and schematics have appeared on the black market. *If you unlock the Average Ending, you will meet Rye and Eris in San Francisco. You can tell them that you did more heists, including stealing satellite codes and a lost Picasso. Both Eris and Rye will be surprised because some of the heists you mention have become legendary. You can also tell them you enjoyed being rich, acquiring a penthouse in Dubai and a villa in Spain. Eris asks if you miss the Monaco crew and both you and Rye agree, so the three of you decide to call them all for "one more job". **Similarly, if you unlock the Bad Ending, you will meet Rye and Eris in Bethany, Oklahoma, in a rundown shed. You tell them that you have been on the run ever since and this has drained your funds as a result. You have the option of saying that you took on certain aliases to keep yourself intact. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Criminals